Lynx
by koujacku
Summary: You see a good fuck, you fuck him good. RiRen kinky shit, don't like don't read. Part of a bigger story, but one-shot for now.


**So um, remind me what is life without Levi x Eren, again? :3c**

;

There's three things Levi couldn't live without. Sex, guns, and drugs.

Typical - but he has his preferences. See, he has this thing for green-eyed little mites and likes it rough, and he likes to pinch their asses and make them scream senseless and it urges him to fuck them harder. He only uses guns with a slight dent on the left side with a brown hollster, and crack shit was all that he ever consumed.

The guns bring the money in, and the money brings in the drugs and the sex, so that's quite a _generous_bonus.

He's this scrawny hitman working for filthy rich bastards, see. You kill 'em, get the job done and boom. That's crack for maximum a month and at least two fucks a week. Sometimes he'd like three or four and he let them roam around his body before fucking each of them until they lose their voice. Oh, and he also has a thing for butts. That's no fuck if you ain't got no round ass, and Levi's picky for his criteria. He also loves ones that mewls _exactly _like cat, he loves to hear them purr out his name.

A practical Sex God and a fucking sexy criminal. Notch them up, you got yourself a damn fine husband.

However despite his luxurious life condition, Levi rented out a small, cramped apartement in one of the city slums. Smelled like piss and shit but it was home to him, and nowhere else mattered. Money? He could care less about that shit. Sex matters more. Oh, and black coffee. I just mentioned that so I could make him sound more hardcore, by the way. He doesn't use sugar-shit on the liquid. Not that he actually likes the taste - he just likes to be hardcore.

The slums were the shadiest part of the city. Lots of drug-dealing and 'service houses'.

Sometimes he'd fuck them, and sometimes he'd have them lap-dancing stark naked on his thighs.

Then the next day it would be killing again. The cycle always repeats, and Levi is more than happy to stay in his current life.

;

Levi sat on his bed, polishing his gun until it gleamed black. Then he threw the gun under the bed and tossed the cloth into the hamper, stretching his limbs.

He's out for a good fuck.

He slid on his black jacket and stumbled out the door, locking it shut. He took two steps at the time down the piss-smelling stairs and walked out from the building. He glanced quickly at his watch before his boots crunched on the gravel, walking to the all-too-familiar place he always went into.

"Evening, Levi."

"Erwin." he scoffed.

Levi knew the man well enough as he came and go quite frequently. He was the man who ran the building. He didn't force them - he just handed out "opportunities". Give them a bedroom, and that's job done. He was a good man.

"Anything of your wish?"

"You know, same old."

"Aha." he chuckled. "We enrolled in a new one this week, I've tested him myself. He deemed pretty popular even after a week and seemed to be out at every hour, it's a wonder how he managed through at least twelve a day, and that's the least. He's got excellent reviews from customers." he laughed. "Lucky for you, he's free now. Room 104. I bid you a good time, Levi."

"Thanks, Erwin." he nodded.

Levi trudged on, eyeing for the door number. He spotted in well enough - a blue door marked 104 in white. He knocked not with his knuckles but with his boots, then opened the door.

Not to mention that his jaw dropped with a thud on to the floor, too.

This creature is most _definitely _not human to be this sexy. Like, not ever.

Sun-kissed honey-tanned skin with perfect, emphasized curves. His hair was a bob-haircut of brown, dip-dyed blonde at the end of the locks. Green eyes gradiented slightly gold was set, his lips soft and inviting. His body was lean and definitely defined, his back in a beautiful arch. His fingers were thin and his hips had a clarified curve. Oh and his ass - he fucking needs some spanking or some sort. He wore no material of clothing. He was sitting on the bed with his back 3/4 turned on Levi, his legs folded sideways tangled in the white sheets and he had both of his hands on his shoulders, green eyes gazing lustfully at his new encounter. Levi noticed the black collar around his neck.

Levi licked his lips. Definitely worth his time - Erwin didn't describe enough in his sentence and he honestly never expected such a siren to be in his employment.

His bottom half was naked but his white sheets prevented exposure. He sat on a bed adequate for three or four people, and Levi would fuck him on every inch of that mattress. Pillows and cushions were lazily scattered everywhere and the bedposts were wooden, sheets splaying out.

"Good evening." he said, his voice laced with such innocence it made Levi harden. The way the words just rolled off his probably skillful tongue and escaped his gentle lips, the way he structured his tone to be somewhat hoarse and whispered but audible and clear, the way he played with his hair and how he tucked his locks back behind an ear, and just how his eyes flickered in sync as the words formed in his mouth. Levi held no doubts - he would be craving for more even after like, the millionth fuck he would have with him.

Levi stalked slowly, making his way to the edge of the bed.

"Want to play for a bit?" he invited with a smirk.

The fucking lynx looked up and crouched towards Levi, back bent downwards and ass up - fuck yes yes _yes_. He sat on his lap and wrapped his lanky legs around his waist while the other snaked around the torso, their chests pressed together with no space and their crotch in contact. Levi shuddered as he pressurized downwards, pleasure jolting up in his spine.

"Your tag?" he whispered.

"Eren." he said sinfully. Then Levi caught his eyes again - _and that will be a name that you will remember for the rest of your life _as if it were to say. Well screw, Levi didn't need telling since he had the name replaying over and over in his head straight after he said it.

"Well then, Eren." Levi spoke in a baritone, Eren's eyes flickering in excitement. "I'm Levi. Strip me off."

Eren pressed his cheek against Levi and breathed in his hair, his breath hoarse and hot. He pressed his lips at the corners of his mouth but he never made contact with Levi's mouth. He opened his jacket and slowly tugged the sleeves from his arm, the fingernails raking down his arms. He took his time in untying the cravat with his fucking _teeth_ while unbuttoning his shirt. He slid off the white material from his pale body, past the shoulders and tugging it down, joining the jacket tossed with no care on to the floor. He took some sort of sniff his chest and exhaled hotly against it, Levi letting out a slight moan. Hands roamed on his chest, mapping his torso and fingering the defined muscles before his fingers played on the edge of his pants.

He unzipped it and tugged it down with his mouth, Levi letting out a pleasured hiss as his teeth slightly frictioned against his skin. He pulled it all the way down with the clamp of his jaws and took off his boots before taking his previous position on sitting on Levi's lap, however he let out a mewl as they came into contact, Levi pressing into him harder by pulling him in downwards.

"That's a beautiful voice you got there." Levi purred. "Too bad it'd be much more incohorent soon."

He suddenly flipped Eren into the bed, Levi looming on top of him. He grinded downwards into Eren and his victim let out a gasp, his cheeks reddening. They felt them both significantly harden at the frictioned contact, Eren slightly panting, his arms lanky beside his head.

"I'll toy you for a bit. You'll survive, won't you?" Levi smirked. He ran down his hands shamelessly down his chest, outlining the collarbone and the ribcage teasingly with his fingers. His knuckles brushed over a nipple and looked at Eren to see him bite down his bottom lip, suppressing a moan.

He lazily flicked them, pinching and twisting, feeling them going hard and Eren starting to pant. He rolled his hips to grind into him again, hands on his hips, Eren letting out delicious moan it so tempted Levi to fuck him right then and there. But no - he'll tease him, and make him beg.

Levi raised his back a bit so he could pinch that fucking ass, the skin reddening and so did Eren's face as he whined.

Getting tired of being teased, Eren sat upright, breathing heavily. He approached Levi with a cat-like manner and fucking _touched _him, Levi letting out a sudden curse, groaning.

His hand brushed over the tip, Levi gritting his teeth. His hand took ahold of him and he moved his hand upwards-downwards motion, his strokes rough and paced, Levi growling, inhaling sharply. It wasn't until then that he made use of both of his hands and started to pleasure his balls that Levi had to stop himself from moaning, clamping down his lips to prevent anything to come out from his mouth. How is he so fucking _good!?_

Eren licked Levi's lips, from corner to corner and upwards, suggesting. Levi clamped his teeth down his bottom lip for reassurance, Eren parting his mouth in immediate response. Levi forced his tongue in for a rough kiss, dominant against the submissive as he took advantage of him, claiming his mouth with his wild tongue. Eren moaned into the kiss, his strokes going faster by the second.

Levi broke the kiss and kissed down to his neck, licking his way down. He tugged at the collar to give him more space to clamp down his teeth - and oh how Eren let out a startled noise at his action. He bruised the skin with his teeth and tongue and showed no mercy as he left a few more on his neck.

He licked his chest, making his way to the previousky hardened nipple. He teethed the nub before sucking tentatively, flicking it around with his tongue, Eren letting out a breathy gasp. Levi mived to the other nipple before sucking it in the same way. He kissed down his stomach, chuckling at the sight of Eren hardening further.

Eren let go of him and he was pushed down to his back, his ass raised up and his legs thrown over Levi's shoulders. He spat at his fingers and input one in without warning, Eren letting out a squeak as he teased the hard muscle. He put it in slowly, adding a second finger to assist. By the time he had put in a third finger Eren had mewled and panted, his hips thrusting into his fingers, Levi chuckling.

"Greedy, are we now?" he smirked as he stretched him. Then suddenly Eren had shot up his spine and screeched in sudden pleasure, lips parted wide in a shameless shriek.

"L-Levi! There! A-ahhh!"

The spot was fucking hard to reach. Levi prodded in his fingers again and Eren reacted phenomenously, gasping out his name.

"Playtime's over." Levi smirked. He aligned himself with Eren and slowly pushed in, letting a few moments for Eren to adjust. However he didn't show much mercy once Levi began to slam into him, his thrusts were bloody violent but it Eren's cries of ecstasy proved that he loved it _rough_.

"You're so fucking tight!" Levi hissed, moaning.

"Fuck! Levi, a-ahh! Nnh! Fuck me harder!" he begged willingly - and Levi needn't to be told twice. His slammed in harder with full force, Eren practically screaming his name for more. Levi took ahold of him and pumped him in sync with his thrusts, Eren somewhere between shrieking his head off and gasping for air.

"A-aah! Levi - I- I'm-"

"Do it then." Levi growled. And that's all that needed for Eren to cum with a loud cry, Levi following shortly afterwards with a last brutal slam.

They both gasped for air, Eren's legs dangling over his shoulders, his breathing erratic.

"Well?" Eren breathed out. "I wouldn't mind another one for free of charge."

"They'll cost your fucking legs, silly."

"I could care less about walking."

"Then I'm more than happy to accept your offer." Levi smirked.

;

**Breathes heavily **

**There's always the frickin collar on every fricking smut I've written so far in my life**

**At least its kinky shit hahahaa**

**kouja(c)ku**


End file.
